Dishwashers generally include a float in the bottom of the tub which is adapted to actuate a switch to control the water level in the tub. The float includes a stem extending through the tub for engaging and disengaging with an actuator arm on the switch, which resides outside of the tub. Typically a nut is threaded onto the end of the float stem to retain the stem in position outside the tub. Since the stem is in a small or tight location, assembly of the nut onto the stem is a difficult and time consuming assembly task. Another problem in the prior art is the disengagement of the float stem from the switch actuator arm, which makes the switch inoperative.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved float mounting plate for a dishwasher float.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a float switch bracket which securely retains the float stem in position on the switch actuator arm.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a float switch bracket which precludes disengagement of the float stem from the switch actuator arm.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved switch bracket with a float mounting plate for controlling the water level in an appliance.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a method of retaining a float in a dishwasher tub so as to control the water level in the tub.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a dishwasher float mounting plate having a snap fit tab for quickly and easily retaining the float stem.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a dishwasher float mounting plate which is economical to manufacture and easy to install.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.